


When a Blessing Becomes a Curse

by SiNe_Errore



Series: Dark Souls 3 One-shots [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Also Kamui's story is so depressing omg, Depression, Ds3 stuff so it is very very dark and stuff like that, I mean cmon really its ds3 guys, Insanity, Multi, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiNe_Errore/pseuds/SiNe_Errore
Summary: Kamui finds himself panicking with the possibility of having to meet his old friend and comrade, understanding the cruel nature of the Flame and cursing the Queen for blessing the rotten corpse of his old fellow.





	When a Blessing Becomes a Curse

Tears flowed freely on his face. The scent of the Cemetery of Ash was one that remembered him of the scent of candles after they had been sniffed out. The Queen Gwynevere had tended this place well, and the beautiful plants decorated the wall perfectly. As he carried the corpse of his old friend, the greatest warrior he had ever seen, he let the noise of the insects in the grass penetrate his mind, and the only other thing he could notice was the comforting taps on the back that his fellow Gotthard gave him. The walk to the decorated coffin ended, and carefully, he placed the body inside of it. The Queen then proceeded to bless it, to pray that he would be chosen to become Unkindled, and that his undead mark awakened when the Bell tolls.

But Kamui didn’t want that. What the Queen failed to understand is that if his dead friend awakened, he would be obligated to kill the Lords of Cinder. And that meant killing the Twin Princes, who both Kamui and his gone fellow swore to defend. And by that, Kamui knew he would have to kill his dearest friend. And he would not be able to do that. Why? Why? Why do the best warriors in the land get buried here, just so that that stupid bell toll awakens them and they have to go against their former friends? It’s just so unfair!

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------”--------”--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

His bed felt more like a stone floor. All he wanted was that this stupid night would end so that he could go back to his post. It’s been fifty years, four months, 6 days. He still remembers it. The day that he had to bury his friend. It was also the last day he slept. But he had to go to his room by night, or else he would be doing some “suspicious” behavior. Goddammit, Kriemhild! Why did you have to ask the stupid Sage for tutelage? You were... WE ALL were far better without him... but its ok, at least while the bell doesn’t toll. But... ugh, he has to admit it; the only three nights he could get a fast sleep were the ones that the bell tolled, meaning that the only thing that doesn’t mess with his head is the possibility of seeing... seeing... was it him or her? Oh no... NO. HE CAN’T BE FORGETTING IT. HE SIMPLY CAN’T. NO.

In that exact moment of despair, he hears the familiar, agonizing, comforting, idiotic, NEEDED sound of the Bell. It tolls exactly three times, then stops. Tears going by his face, a sadistic and crazy look in his eyes, his feet now on the harsh stone bricked floor of Lothric Castle. After what seems ages, he reaches the balcony overlooking the Cemetery. The sun is now a little bit over the horizon, facilitating his search for what coffin would open.

And at that moment of seeking, he sees the ever loved coffin wide open. Heartbroken, with the looming joy at the possibility of jumping out onto the cliff followed by the sea below. But something held him. The duty. FUCK THE DUTY! After all, they could implant his past memories onto his undead body so fuck it! After not being able to climb it the first time, he is now able to jump.

The air on his hatless hair. The wind! It was such a great feeling...

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------”--------”--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

He heard tales of the new Unkindled, that, through much effort, was making now his way up the Castle. Gotthard was sent to stop it, but he hadn’t returned yet. Kamui’s nerves were making him uneasy, as he waited to hear that the Dragonslayer Armor was defeated. The news had not yet arrived when he sees Gotthard coming out of the stone archway that connected the Library and this plaza he is at now. After seeing the three guardians, Gotthard is visibly less tense, and walks slowly towards the trio.

\- You took your precious time, it seems, Gotthard! - says Albert, who is standing besides the katana user.

\- Don’t try to piss me off, Albert.

\- I’m trying to ease the mood, dude!

\- Fuck you too. Also, Kamui my friend, can you please borrow me your swords?

\- Come on, man! Not even a hug? - says Kamui, spreading his arms.

Gotthard hugs him back, but when both of them are about to let go of each other, he takes both katanas from Kamui’s sheath.

\- What the fuck, man? Give those back!

\- I need them. I’m gonna trick the Ashen One into thinking that you are dead. Also, she thinks I’m dead too. So she will not be as careful when walking through here.

\- She? - says Kamui, not paying attention to the clear deception going on right in front of him. - I knew it! I knew it!

As Gotthard stores the twin katanas on his belt, Kamui reaches for them, only to be met with a slap on the hand.

\- What the fuck man? Those are mine.

\- I told you, I need them.

\- No, give them back! - As he reaches for his blades again, only to be met with a punch to the face. Still, he grabs a good hold of them before falling onto the floor. As he wakes up, he sees that the blades are still firmly grabbed, and that there is no one in sight.

He gets up, only to see the clear signs of a fight that happened there not too long ago. His sheath is missing, and then he remembers what Gotthard asked of him. Was his friend mad? He follows the footsteps of (it can only be, with them being so deep in the ground) Albert, and finds both his fellow guardians on a balcony that overlooks the entrance to the Library.

He goes on to join them, and look to where they are pointing. He sees the stretched body of Gotthard on the floor 15 meters below, as someone grabs hold of his swords and the key to the Library. He immediately understands who that person is. The Ashen One, coming to kill the Twin Princes. That cannot happen. No way. No fucking way.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------”--------”--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The three of them are in the same plaza they were before. The sun is red, with a shape similar to the Darksign. The guardians are there, waiting for the unkindled warrior to come out of that archway. He is ready to mercilessly kill her, and again and again until the very existence of the person deteriorates, and the Bell has to toll again. That’s when he sees her. And his mind stops working.

Its her. His lost friend. The person he buried with the Queen, and that his former companion Gotthard gave his life moments ago to help. It can’t be her. The one to finally reach them, that doesn’t climb the outer walls to face the Twins directly. NO. NO. He won’t be able to do it. To kill her. HE WON’T. If he kills her, then Gotthard’s death will have been in vain. HE CAN’T DO IT. That is when he notices the armorless figure running to his direction, sword ready. This can’t be happening. WAKE ME UP!

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------”--------”--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The smell of his coffin is disgusting. He pushes the top of it to the side, and is confused to find the outside darker than the inside. He can’t see a thing. Literally. Why is the Flame not shining? What happened? It can’t have faded, right? That shouldn’t be possible... after all, the Flame awakens dead people so that they can rekindle it, and wouldn’t let itself fade. Unless... no. Nope! Can’t be done! Can’t usurp the flame, and that is simple.

That __was__  simple until he __sees__  a hollowed person standing besides him, and wearing Elite Knight armor.

\- I’m Anri, of Astora, and I’m here to guide you to our Lord of Hollows. - it was a masculine voice, and it felt somewhat comforting. - You are Kamui, right? You are a beloved friend of hers. - says the knight, helping the other man up. - She will be very glad to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "Ashen One being a former Black Hand is actually according to cannon, if you think about it.  
> This is my second work ever at AO3, any constructive critiscism is appreciated.


End file.
